Endless
by Jules the Zealous
Summary: Akuroku, Mpreg, many-shot, yaoi, shonen ai, shojo etc New fictional org member dunno what else to say but yeah... ; i'll put up a better summary later when i'm done with this. Oh yeah rated M for later chapters


Jules: YAY! My first half decent story! WHEEE!

Leno: Eh yeah... Disclaimer: Jules owns nothing at ALL!

Richard: Wheee! my first appearance! I'm Jules' Boyfriend

Jules: Review at the end plz!

_"That smile is dangerous. I will have that smile. Like moth to flame, I am drawn to you."_

**Chapter One!! - Pickle and Chocolate Icecream**

"I like it."

"Of course _you_ would Kai."

"Shut up Demyx."

"Anyway why Axel? You're gonna get chewed out by him later anyway"

"Dunno." he smiled, "I think it looks better with the pink fur lining the hood and cuffs."

"Your totally dead, man. Seriously Axel, run while you still can." Said the Rose Master Kai, the latest addition to the Orginization and one of the only girls. Marly doesn't count.

"AXEL!!!" boomed a voice from somewhere in castle Oblivion

"Looks like he found it."

"Why does everyone automaticly asume it was me?"

Kai and Demyx looked at each other, and laughed.

"Welll better go now," Kai kissed Axel on the cheek, "Bye, bro"

"Seeya." Axel waved pitifully, Kai had adopted him as her brother since they both were identical in personality and they both had bright red hair, with the exception that Kai had pink streaks.

Demyx patted him on the shoulder, "Don't die on us." Booming foots steps echoed the hallway.

Kai opened a portal to the darkness and dragged the sobbing handkerchief-waving Demyx through it just as the door slammed open.

"AXEL!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"

"Heyyya Xemnas." Axel smiled, "What's up?"

Xemnas was red with anger and...

[Censored for your own good, don't worry your not missing out on any Yaoi action, and yes I did actually write this scene

[[Two days later

"Luckily nobodies heal fast."

"And regenerate blood fast."

"And-"

"OK! OK! I get the point guys" Axel said wincing as he tried to swat at Demyx.

"But I guess your still sore aren't ya, bro?" Kai was sitting on a bean bag chair with a purring Demyx's head in her lap as she stroked his head.

"Demyx, for shame! Don't you have any dignity man!?" Axel said poking him in the side. "Which reminds me where's Zexy?"

"Shopping." Demyx blushed, Axel laughed and Kai pushed Demyx off as she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

She muttered, "Got the munchies..." as she left the room, Demyx stealing her seat.

"That's the third time today. I wonder what's wrong with her..." Axel muttered

"Anywayyy, what about you and Roxas? Anything happen yet?"

"Agh! No! It sucks!" Axel said pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one, "He's been avoiding me lately..."

"Why?"

"Dunno..."

A portal to the darkness opened and Kai emerged

"Hey!" She smiled

Demyx was staring at what she had in her hand. A bowl of chocolate icecream with two pickles stuck in it.

"Umm Kai? Are you like... pregnant?" Demyx asked as she sat down on the couch beside Axel.

Kai sucked on the spoon, contemplating something, "Dunno, maybe?..."

Axel stared shocked, Demyx stared shocked, Roxas who had just walked in stared shocked, and Kai took a bite of pickle and chocolate icecream. "Yum!"

Kai looked up and noticed Roxas, "Heyyyya Roxy!"

Axel looked up from staring at the bowl of chocolate and pickle icecream, Pickle and chocolate icecream, what the hell?

"Ummmm Axel? Can I talk to you?" Roxas said blushing looking at his feet.

"Sure, Rox. What's up?"

"Privately?"

"Oh! Right... uh Kai... Dem I'll be right back."

"Go get 'em tiger!" Kai said past a mouthful of the many times mentioned pickle and chocolate icecream

--------I Am A Line--------

"So what is it, Rox?" Axel said scratching his head. They were in Kai's rose garden, which was full of roses of every colour imaginable. There was even a rainbow rose bush, which was Kai's pride and glory.

"Axel... I..." Roxas muttered blushing, actually attempting to look at Axel's face.

"Rox, are you sick? You look like you burning up."

"No Axel I'm not sick!"

"Jeez what ar-" Axel was stopped mid-sentince and toppled over narrowly missing a rather thorny rose bush. Small warm lips were pressed to his, but before he could kiss back. Roxas pulled away.

"Axel, I love you."

--------I Am A Line--------

Jules: I bet you hate me now

Leno: Cliffy! or is it?

Richard: Not really, since part of chappy two will be put up like right after this

Leno: Sshhhh!

Jules: I think it was too short. This probably will only be a two chappy. Reviews?


End file.
